<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four a.m Denny’s by A_C_0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794884">Four a.m Denny’s</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_C_0/pseuds/A_C_0'>A_C_0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a True Story, Four a.m Denny’s cuz why not, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Hair Dyeing, Niki Agrees, Niki | Nihachu is iconic, Other, Techno has an identity crisis and dyes his hair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:16:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_C_0/pseuds/A_C_0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Techno?” She asked blearily, stifling a yawn as she registered car noises from the other side of the phone. “What’s….what’s going on?”</p><p>“Niki, I have Taco Bell, nail polish, three boxes of bleach and two of pastel pink hair dye, are you in, or out?”</p><p>Niki stares at her wall, the guitars glinting in the faint street light.</p><p>“I’ll leave the front door unlocked.”</p><p> </p><p>Or- Techno and Niki have a self care morning? Night? Idk man.</p><p> </p><p>Or-I read one story on how Techno got his hair dyed, so I made one myself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Four a.m Denny’s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love this dynamic and I will die with it mhmm mhmm yessiree</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niki didn’t know what to expect when she received a call from Techno at three in the morning. If it was Wilbur, he would complain about his musician’s block or schoolwork, both of which have happened. When Tommy calls get this late, it usually leads them to getting McDonald’s with no conversation except a thank you and a goodbye.</p><p>But Techno never called her this late. Techno didn’t even call people in general.</p><p>‘People are horrid, man, I got stuff to do and none of it involves social interaction.’ He had once said after eating her entire fridge.</p><p>Techno was even very polite about their interactions, always texting her ahead of time to ask if she was free, but alas, no text was received.</p><p>“Techno?” She asked blearily, stifling a yawn as she registered car noises from the other side of the phone. “What’s….what’s going on?”</p><p>“Niki, I have Taco Bell, nail polish, three boxes of bleach and two of pastel pink hair dye, are you in, or out?”</p><p>Niki stares at her wall, the guitars glinting in the faint street light.</p><p>“I’ll leave the front door unlocked.”</p><p>-</p><p>So there the two were, say cross legged on Niki’s dorm floor with Techno facing the door, and Niki carefully applying bleach to the long, brown hair. Techno has also brought tin foil, which had helped loads, and she was about half way through the first bottle, and a quarter done with the brunet’s thick mane.</p><p>“Maybe I’ll do my bangs again.” Niki hummed, pausing to eat a cinnamon twist. “I’m glad you bought more bleach, but it was definitely unnecessary.”</p><p>“Niki, I was just havin’ an identity crisis, I don’t care about the amount of Walmart bleach I get. The only thing I care about is the fact that Taco Bell is right next to the Walmart. Life savin’” Techno admits, rolling his shoulders. “Pink would look good on you.”</p><p>“I’m excited to see it on you.” Niki smiles, wrapping another section of hair. “I’m so glad you came to me, instead of doing a spotty job in your bathroom.”</p><p>“Almost did.” Techno snorts. “Guess my common sense finally did somethin’.”</p><p>Niki hums, and continues to bleach the hair in a comfortable silence, their steady breathing filling the early morning atmosphere of the dorm.</p><p>“Have you watched the Queen’s Gambit yet?”</p><p>“Nah. Put it on.”</p><p>—</p><p>By the time they were done with the first episode, Techno’s hair was completely foiled, and his roots were done as well. Niki had begun the process with her own bangs that framed her face, deciding against using foil as the strawberry blonde color would fade nicely with just the bleach. She had moved on and was painting Techno’s nails the blood red he had brought.</p><p>“This is burnin’ my scalp.” Techno complains, blowing on his nails as they watch the second episode.</p><p>“Only 20 more minutes.” Niki promises, crumpling her taco wrapper. “Then I’ll rinse it in the shower.”</p><p>—</p><p>Painting the color onto freshly bleached hair is so satisfying for Niki. Especially when the dye takes well to one’s hair, like Techno. The pastel pink is painted beautifully in sections, the color carefully painted and rubbed in by gloved hands, and the smell of bleach slowly fades after Niki opens all the windows and starts a fan, turning on the diffuser for maximum scent covering up.</p><p>“Salt is just angry sugar.”</p><p>“Techno, it’s still four thirty in the goddamn morning.”</p><p>—</p><p>“Want to order Denny’s delivery for breakfast?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure I’m down.”</p><p>—</p><p>“Why must you torture yourself?” Niki whispers, watching Techno eat his plain pancakes.</p><p>“I have lost all semblance of emotion and these are dry like my humor.”</p><p>—</p><p>“And that’s how Tommy and Wilbur almost got arrested, but then Phil found out and decided to teach ‘em that arson isn’t legal.”</p><p>“Pog.”</p><p>—</p><p>“Alright, let’s rinse it out!” Niki cheers after rinsing her own bangs.</p><p>After they finished their four forty five Denny’s, Niki seemed the hair dye, quote, ‘good enough’ which absolutely filled Techno with confidence.</p><p>“Will you let me wash it too?”</p><p>“Knock yourself out.”</p><p>—</p><p>“...and that’s how Eret became a semi-professional drag queen.”</p><p>“That man can sprint in heels, he terrifies me.”</p><p>“As he should.”</p><p>—</p><p>By the time the sun rises, Niki has towel and blow dried Techno’s hair and is running a very soft brush through it, the hair mask clearly working as the freshly dyed hair has a sheen to it, mimicking a natural hair healthy glow.</p><p>“Make sure to use more conditioner than normal.” She reminds him, brushing the last of the long hair. “Can I braid it?”</p><p>“Mhmm.”</p><p>—</p><p>Niki has gentle, nimble fingers that can braid and plait with practiced ease, yet she finds herself taking more time with Techno’s french braid that tumbles half way down his rib cage. She can’t help but think that the pastel pink suits him.</p><p>—</p><p>“Sorry for calling you at three in the mornin’.”</p><p>“Your calls at three in the morning yield much better results than your brothers’ calls.”</p><p>“Oh, I bet.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on that one time my bff decided to die her hair purpled at three am and we got Denny’s pretty pog</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>